dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Sung Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Sung Min *'Nombre:' 이성민 / Lee Sung Min *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bonghwa Gun, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia:' HODU&U Entertainment Dramas *Beautiful World (jTBC, 2019) cameo *Money Game (tvN, 2019) *Memory (tvN, 2016) *Splendid Politics (MBC, 2015) *Misaeng (tvN, 2014) *Miss Korea (MBC, 2013) *When a Man Loves (MBC, 2013) *Golden Time (MBC, 2012) *Friendly Criminal (KBS2, 2012) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Ordinary Love (KBS, 2012) *Brain (KBS2) 2011 *Can You Hear My Heart (MBC, 2011) *My Princess (MBC, 2011) *I'll Teach You Love (MBC, 2010) *Last Flashman (KBS2, 2010) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Triangle Love (SBS, 2009) *Hot Blood (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2009) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *Can Anyone Love (SBS, 2009) *Working Mom (MBC, 2008) *On Air (SBS, 2008) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS, 2008) *Legend of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *The Devil (KBS2, 2007) *Special Crime Investigation (KBS2, 2006) *Hello, God (KBS2, 2006) *Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young (KBS2, 2004) Películas *Remember (2020) *The Night of the 8th Day (2020) *Mr. Zoo (2020) *The Man Standing Next (2020) *The Beast (2019) *Drug King (2018) *The Witness (2018) *The Spy Gone North (2018) *Wind Wind Wind (2018) *Sheriff (2017) *Real (2017) *Goodbye Single (2016) Cameo *A Violent Prosecutor (2016) *Robot, Sori (2016) *Guest (2015) *Big Match (2014) *My Palpitating Life (2014) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2014) *Roving Edge (2014) *The Law of Pleasures (2014) *The Attorney (2013) *My Little Hero (2013) *Everything about my Wife (2012) *Eighteen and Nineteen (2012) *Cats: Two Eyes That See Death (2011) *Howling (2011) *The Unjust (2010) *Troubleshooter (2010) *Bestseller (2010) *A Little Pond (2009) *Go Go 70s (2008) *The Good, the Bad, the Weird (2008) *Return (2007) *Secret Sunshine (2007) *Silk Shoes (2005) *Boy, Goes to Heaven (2005) *Marathon (2004) *Flying Boys (2004) *My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) Teatro *'2014:' Mareugo Daltorok *'2012:' The Weir *'2012:' Seoul Notes *'2011-2012:' A Story of Old Thieves *'2010:' Yang Deok-won Story *'2010:' Bieonso *'2007:' Change *'2007:' Shining City *'2006:' Shear Madness *'2006:' The Weir *'2005:' Mareugo Daltorok Anuncios * 2015 Samsung Life's Golden Balance * 2013 SamSung fire & marine inSurance * 2013 GSK-Corea jantak * 2012 East-West food hot chocolate mitte * 2010 Lotte Insurance Reconocimientos *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor categoria Cine por The Witness *'2019 10th Film Award Of The Year:' Mejor Actor por The Spy Gone North *'2018 18th Director's Cut Awards:' Actor del Año por The Spy Gone North *'2018 55th Grand Bell Awards:' Mejor Actor por The Spy Gone North *'2018 38th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor por The Spy Gone North *'2018' 27th Buil Film Awards: Mejor Actor por The Spy Gone North *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Premio al Actor tvN10 por Misaeng *'2015 4th APAN Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actor en una Miniserie por Misaeng *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor categoria TV por Misaeng *'2012 8th Golden Ticket Awards:' Mejor actor en una obra por The Weir *'2013 8th Golden Ticket Awards:' Mejor Actor Masculino en un Drama por Golden Time *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor o Actriz Elegido por los Directores por Golden Time *'2012 25 Phase Geurime:' Mejor Actuación Masculina por Golden Time *'2012 1st Star Awards:' Actuación más destacada por Golden Time *'2001 National Teather:' Premio al mejor Actor *'1998 Cod Teather:' Mejores Cambios de humor en el teatro *'1992 Cod Teather:''' Mejor Novato Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Lee Sung Min.jpg Lee Sung Min2.jpg Lee Sung Min3.jpg Lee Sung Min4.jpg Lee Sung Min5.jpg Lee Sung Min6.jpg Lee Sung Min7.jpg Lee Sung Min8.jpg Categoría:HODU&U Entertainment Categoría:KActor